


Mixing Business With Pleasure

by lady kaname kuran (lynn_musique)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Sexual References, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_musique/pseuds/lady%20kaname%20kuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy comes home after clinching a successful business deal with Nott Holdings. How will he and his wife celebrate it? Post-Hogwarts, EWE?, sexual references. ONE-SHOT. Complete. This is the revised edition. Please read and leave a review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Business With Pleasure

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Draco Malfoy comes home after clinching a successful business deal with Nott Holdings. How will he and his wife celebrate it?

Warning: Post-Hogwarts, EWE?, sexual references.

* * *

"We are proud to announce, that Malfoy International has won the bid." The announcer spoke to the large group of men assembled before him. Mixed reactions greeted the news, but a lone man in particular, seemed oblivious to the others' expressions as he ran a hand through his white-blond hair, exhaling a relieved sigh.

One Draco Malfoy was feeling pleased. He had worked hard on the bid, only leaving the office in the wee hours of the morning. Having recently married, he had left his new wife many cold nights while he was working to repair the mess of Malfoy International Lucius left him to serve his sentence in Azkaban. Pulling out his phone, he made a call to his pilot to prepare the jet for a flight to Paris.

 _At least it paid off_ , he thought, rolling his shoulders to remove the knots; his mind lingering to his wife's elegant hands and her _superb_ talent for removing said knots in his shoulders, and in other places as well. He suddenly grinned, at the thought of his wife, the famed City of Love, and his newly-acquired free time.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

He walked into the bedroom, only to see his wife pacing about the book-strewn room, muttering about counter-curses and counter-jinxes. She was Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and a damn good one at that, if he did say so himself. He started forward, wanting to share with her the good news.

"Granger."

"Darling, you're home," she spared him a hurried smile before turning back to the book in her hand, one finger running down the black lines on the parchment. She continued speaking to herself, putting down the book and picking up another.

"It was absolutely brilliant today, we—" He started to speak, only to be interrupted by his wife.

"Hold on, Draco, let me finish this first. Ernie has been on my case for weeks, and I have to get this in to the superiors today."

_She must be getting revenge for leaving her alone for so long._

He tried again, "Sweetheart, Malfoy International won the bid. You know, the business from Nott Holdings."

She made a sound of assent, still leafing through the book she had in hand.

"That's great, Draco. I'm proud of you," she murmured absently, still leafing through the book she had in hand. He was starting to get irritated. Yes, he was busy the past few weeks, but when he could finally spend some quality time with her, she was busy!

He growled. He tried once more.

"You know, we can set off now for our delayed honeymoon. The jet's waiting. We're going to _la Ville de l'Amour*._ "

"Draco, didn't I say I was bu—OH MY GOSH, YOU WON THE BID!" She screamed, book falling from her hands, pleasure suffusing her face. Hermione ran towards him, jumping into his arms, causing him to stumble backwards, his back hitting the wall of their bedroom.

He smiled, and put her down, his hands running down the sides of her body.

"I thought you were getting revenge for leaving you alone for so many nights since our wedding." He drawled, a smirk on his face.

Hermione had been indeed been lonely for that period of time, but it was all in the past, since she had her husband in her arms now. She paused, then chuckled darkly.

"Speaking of that, I most probably should, don't you think? A couple days of abstinence should do it, yes?"

Draco blanched, but recovered quickly. He pulled her in, and whispered in her ear seductively.

"Are you sure? Mother's been nagging at us to give her a grandchild to spoil. And I think we should start on it soon, no?" He ran his hands down her body, caressing. Seeing her flushed face and tense body, he was delighted to be able to arouse such reactions just like when they just started dating; even after 7 years of talking, laughing and loving.

The tables were turned! She was the one supposed to be angry, he penitent. However, not all was lost. She ran the tips of her nails down his chest, grazing his nipples, grinning inwardly when she heard a sharp inhale.

"A few days should still do you good." she murmured, the sound shooting straight to his sex, stiffening in anticipation.

Molten chocolate clashed with fiery gunmetal, sparks sizzling in the sexual tension between them.

"Since we still have a little time before the flight is scheduled to leave..."

* * *

*The City of Love

A/N: Any capitalization problems are my fault alone for the French translation. Do tell me if it's wrong, I'll correct it immediately. Reviews mean the world to me, and constructive criticisms are hugely appreciated. (:


End file.
